Her Ring
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: How Emmett gets Rosalie her engagement ring. With an optianal spoof at the end. :


I paced nervously, wondering how to ask. Finally the door flew open and an annoyed Edward appeared.

"Rosalie is my sister Emmet. You can have her!"

"Really?" I asked for the thirty-second time. I'd been counting.

"YES." He drew the word out long.

"And DON'T come ask in another hour!" He growled before shutting the door. I raised my hand to knock and the door flew open again, a very livid Edward.

"Can you come?" I pleaded. It took an hour to convince/force him to come, but eventually he obliged.

We pulled the car up to the bay and I let out a shaky breath.

Edward smirked at me. "I'm actually thinking this will give me plenty of blackmail for the future, so I'm starting to enjoy it."

My stomach flipped and dived.

"Let's go," I moaned.

I opened the passenger door, griping it so that the metal creaked.

"If you hurt my car I withdraw my blessing," Edward warned, but unfortunately for him I was getting more relaxed. Nothing was happening YET.

"You're just an emotionless rock. Maybe when you find someone who will deal with you --though I feel bad for anyone who would try--" I muttered in a lower voice and her bared his teeth at me, " Maybe you'll understand what I'm going through." But I made it clear that there was no way I expected him to find anybody to love and be loved back by.

He rolled his eyes at me, tucking his keys into his back pocket. "Let's go."

A man with a strange accent took us out into the bay, jabbering in some language I didn't understand. "What's he yappin' about?"

Edward smiled back at the man and spoke back in the same tongue. The old man eyed me appraisingly. "I was asking who the lucky young lady was," the man laughed at my shocked face.

"Sorry."

"I just like to see the expressions on people's faces. This young man however," the man motioned to Edward, who grinned over his head at me, " Is a very well rounded young man."

I just glared sullenly at Edward.

"So would you like to get started?"

"Yes," I jumped, rocking the tiny motorboat.

"I am Rocu, by the way, and first timers should always be careful," Rocu cautioned me, sliding over the edge of the boat. I followed him.

"Only go down a little bit, and don't go deep. Just float there until you need air, then come back up. I will be watching, so motion to me when you're coming up."

I nodded, grinning.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

The whole afternoon was spent with Rocu praising my natural talent and Edward rolling his eyes so much I would have laughed if one got stuck like that.

'That'll turn on the ladies,' I thought to him and he rolled his eyes again, then scowled when I laughed.

We stayed out there with Rocu until I found what I was looking for. A pearl, round and perfect. The way it would shine white reminded me of her skin and how beautiful she was. Of course, the pearl was like a craggy rock compared to her, but what it represented, is what was important.

Edward mimed throwing up as I thought about this, getting in the car. I ignored him, feeling like I was glowing all over.

"One day, you'll be like this, and oh, you'll never hear the end of it," I muttered to him and he rolled his eyes. Wow, what a shocker.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

She was brushing through her hair, while I sat on her bed, turning the ring where the pearl had been set, over and over in my cold fingers. She hadn't even noticed it.

"Will you marry me?" I blurted out and I heard Edward roar with laughter.

"Emmett, you are such the romantic!" He howled from his room.

"Sorry, Edward! I'm straight!" I yelled back at him and his laughter immediately cut off.

Rosalie laughed and leaped into my arms. "Emmett, I will marry you, on one condition."

I stared at her, worried. "What?"

"Well, a relationship is about being honest and," she bit her lip, hiding a smile, " I need to know that you don't have feeling for Edward..."

The door burst open and Edward stood there, glaring at us, pugnacious.

We collapsed into roaring laughter, not able to contain it, and Edward stalked back down the hall.

"Go sort your cashmere sweaters, Edward!" I yelled at him, giddy from Rosalie's acceptance.

A couch flew down the hall and crashed into the wall.

'Just you wait, Edward. Just you wait . . .' I thought.

"I told you."

I leaned against his door jam and he snapped the little velvet box closed, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do, and I told you."

He scowled at the ceiling, and my grin softened.

"I'm happy for you, bro," I said softly, clapping his shoulder.

He nodded and I turned to leave the room, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

It was seventy years later, but I was right.

"I am too," he whispered.


End file.
